Yellow Ledbetter
is the second episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the series. Summary A LONG WAY HOME — Knowing she needs to come to terms with the loss of Damon, Elena turns to Alaric to help her move on with her life. Enzo convinces Caroline to join him as he tracks down a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, but Caroline is shocked when they make an unexpected detour and uncover what Stefan has been up to. Meanwhile, Matt worries about Jeremy who is spending time with Sarah (guest star Gabrielle Walsh), a mysterious girl who has recently arrived in Mystic Falls. Elsewhere, Tripp (guest star Colin Ferguson), leader of the community protection program, makes an interesting confession to Matt about his connection to the town. Lastly, with the Other Side destroyed and gone for good, Damon and Bonnie reluctantly bond together to uncover the mystery of where they are and how they are going to get back home. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring *Salina Soto as Coat Check Girl Trivia *Antagonist: Enzo and Tripp. * This episode is Elena and Damon-centric and is also the first flashback episode of the season relating to key moments of their relationship. *The Other Dimension is first seen in full depth. ** Bonnie and Damon are stuck in 1994 and repeating the same day (May 10th). ** So Damon gave it the nickname of Otherworldly Time Dimension. *Katerina Petrova was mentioned in this episode by Elena, when she recalls that in As I Lay Dying, Katherine told her that it was okay to love both Stefan and Damon, because she did as well. It is also the first mention of doppelgängers this season, as Elena calls Katherine her "evil doppelgänger." *Elena is seen packing up reminders of her relationship with Damon to be put in storage before Alaric compels her. She's seen packing up photos, some of Damon's clothes, and a diary, among other things. *Elena recalls several key romantic memories with Damon. These are also the memories that are later shown to be altered by Alaric's compulsion. **Damon and Elena's first meeting in Elena's flashback in The Departed. **Damon and Elena's first kiss in The New Deal. **Damon and Elena's first dance in Miss Mystic Falls. **Damon and Elena's make out scene in Heart of Darkness. **Damon giving the necklace, which was given by Stefan, on Elena's birthday as a gift in The Birthday. This is also shown to be the moment when Elena first knew she loved Damon. *Alaric compelled Elena to forget about her feelings for Damon, and without her memories of loving him, she now sees him only as Stefan's brother and a monster. Alaric was shocked by the hatred she showed of Damon right after her "signature" memory was altered, when the sound of Damon's name caused her to remember that he tried to kill Jeremy in The Return. *Elena is surprised that Caroline is against her plan of having Alaric compel away her love for Damon, but Caroline reminds her that they're following a lead to bring back Damon and Bonnie, and worries that if they're successful, Elena being compelled to forget her relationship with Damon will make things awkward and confusing. Elena assures Caroline that Alaric can compel her to remember her altered memories if Damon does end up coming back. *Tyler, Stefan, Matt, Alaric, and the reluctant Jeremy and Caroline all agree to keep the fact that Alaric compelled away Elena's memories of loving Damon a secret from her. *Enzo demonstrates that he has a soft spot for Caroline. *Believing Stefan is being selfish by giving up on his brother and wanting to give him payback for hurting Caroline, Enzo snaps Stefan's girlfriend Ivy's neck and promises that he will deliver on Damon's old promise for an 'eternity of misery' himself. ** It was later revealed in ''Black Hole Sun'' that Enzo had actually fed Ivy his blood before he killed her, and she ultimately completed her transition into a vampire while she was being buried by Dean in ''Welcome to Paradise''. * Sarah reveals to Matt and Jeremy that she is in Mystic Falls to look for her father. *Tripp reveals he is a member of the Fell Family, one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. He is also shown to have knowledge of the anti-magic spell over Mystic Falls, because he uses it to kill vampires that he finds lurking around the borders. *Tripp reveals that he grew up with Elena's adoptive father/biological uncle Grayson Gilbert before his mother divorced his father and left Mystic Falls. He tells Matt that the name Tripp is a nickname and that his real name is Thomas Vincent Fell III, and that he took his mother's maiden name, Cooke, so he wouldn't be known as Tripp Fell. *Tyler and Luke don't appear in this episode, but they were both mentioned by Elena. *Abby and Grayson Gilbert were mentioned in this episode by Jeremy and Tripp, respectively. *Bonnie and Damon discover that they're not alone in the Otherworldly Time Dimension. *Matt learns that Sarah stole the car she used to get to Mystic Falls, and between that fact and the fact that Sarah was attacked by Elena, Matt decides he can't allow Sarah to stay at the Lockwood Mansion anymore. Jeremy then decides to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House and tells Sarah she can stay with him there while she looks for her father. * Bonnie goes into her own home and finds Ms Cuddles a teddy bear she lost when she was 9 years old. She also goes into her Grams house and retrieves her Grimoire to help teach her to relearn magic so they can out of the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Body Count *Ivy - Broken neck, killed by Enzo *Several vampires - Forced into the Mystic Falls "magic free" barrier and burned in sunlight, killed by Tripp Locations *Mystic Falls **Lockwood Mansion *Stefan's new home *Whitmore College **Elena and Caroline's dorm room. **Alaric's Cabin *Otherworldly Time Dimension **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House Continuity *Enzo was last seen in Home. *Katherine was last mentioned in While You Were Sleeping by Damon and Elena. * Abby Bennett Wilson was last mentioned in The Devil Inside ''when Bonnie and Jeremy went to visit her. * Grayson Gilbert was last mentioned in [[Fifty Shades of Grayson|''Fifty Shades of Grayson]]. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.67 million viewers in USA 0.14 millon less than the previous episode. Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1992 as a to the single " ". In 1994, it reached 21 and 26 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and Modern Rock Tracks chart, respectively. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Yellow Ledbetter Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Producers' Preview - Yellow Ledbetter HD-1 The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip 2 - Yellow Ledbetter HD-1 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash 6x02 "Yellow Ledbetter" HD Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd_6x02_pic.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_2.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_3.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_4.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_5.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_6.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2014.10.03 19.19.00-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.08 -2014.10.03 19.19.13-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.12 -2014.10.03 19.19.39-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.13 -2014.10.03 19.19.43-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.16 -2014.10.03 19.19.50-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.22 -2014.10.03 19.20.14-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.17 -2014.10.03 19.19.58-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.25 -2014.10.03 19.20.22-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.21 -2014.10.03 19.20.52-.jpg Bonnie-and-miss-cuddles.jpg Alaric-in-yellow-ledbetter.jpg Bonnie-damon.jpg Elena-forgets-about-her-love-for-damon.jpg Matt-and-jer-602.jpg Stefan-salvatore-and-ivy.jpg Tripp-fell.jpg Elena_in_yellow_ledbetter.jpg BzlP1ihCQAAZ En.jpg |-|Screencaps= Yellow Ledbetter (1).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (2).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (3).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (4).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (5).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (6).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (7).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (9).jpg|stefan's new house Yellow Ledbetter (10).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (11).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (12).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (13).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (14).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (15).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (16).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (17).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (18).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (19).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (20).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (21).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (22).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (23).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (24).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (25).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (26).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (27).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (28).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (29).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (30).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (31).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (32).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (33).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (34).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (35).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (36).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (37).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (38).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (39).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (40).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (41).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (42).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (43).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (44).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (45).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (46).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (47).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (48).jpg TVD_0610.jpg TVD_0614.jpg TVD_0624.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (51).jpg TVD_0648.jpg TVD_0656.jpg TVD_0662.jpg TVD_06881.jpg TVD_06921.jpg TVD_0700.jpg TVD_0716.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (60).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (61).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (62).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (66).jpg TVD_0764.jpg TVD_0767.jpg TVD_0796.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (67).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (68).jpg TVD 0890.jpg TVD_0910.jpg TVD_0968.jpg normal_tvd602_1072.jpg normal_tvd602_1086.jpg normal_tvd602_1100.jpg normal_tvd602_1104.jpg normal_tvd602_1114.jpg normal_tvd602_1117.jpg normal_tvd602_1133.jpg normal_tvd602_1141.jpg normal_tvd602_1143.jpg normal_tvd602_1150.jpg normal_tvd602_1175.jpg normal_tvd602_1177.jpg normal_tvd602_1179.jpg normal_tvd602_1188.jpg normal_tvd602_1204.jpg normal_tvd602_1227.jpg normal_tvd602_1249.jpg normal_tvd602_1256.jpg normal_tvd602_1259.jpg normal_tvd602_1273.jpg normal_tvd602_1284.jpg normal_tvd602_1287.jpg normal_tvd602_1300.jpg normal_tvd602_1302.jpg normal_tvd602_1305.jpg Normal tvd602 1359.jpg Normal tvd602 1400.jpg Normal tvd602 1406.jpg Normal tvd602 1410.jpg Normal tvd602 1411.jpg Normal tvd602 1427.jpg Normal tvd602 1438.jpg Normal tvd602 1442.jpg Normal tvd602 1444.jpg normal_tvd602_1458.jpg normal_tvd602_1476.jpg normal_tvd602_1477.jpg normal_tvd602_1504.jpg normal_tvd602_1584.jpg normal_tvd602_1600.jpg TVD_1432.jpg normal_tvd602_1634.jpg normal_tvd602_1691.jpg normal_tvd602_1711.jpg normal_tvd602_1720.jpg TVD_1474.jpg normal_tvd602_1750.jpg TVD_1485.jpg TVD_1511.jpg TVD_1536.jpg normal_tvd602_1840.jpg TVD_1555.jpg normal_tvd602_1855.jpg normal_tvd602_1856.jpg normal_tvd602_1859.jpg TVD_1576.jpg TVD_1590.jpg TVD_1591.jpg TVD_1625.jpg TVD_1628.jpg TVD_16333.jpg TVD_1644.jpg TVD_1646.jpg TVD_1656.jpg TVD_1676.jpg TVD_1700.jpg TVD_1704.jpg TVD_1713.jpg TVD_1740.jpg TVD_1745.jpg TVD_1767.jpg TVD_1775.jpg TVD_1790.jpg TVD_1810.jpg TVD_1822.jpg TVD_1829.jpg TVD_1852.jpg TVD_1865.jpg TVD_1879.jpg TVD_1890.jpg TVD_1906.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes